


tumpah ruah

by magma_maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Food Kink, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Married Couple, NetherNesia, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: “We are both busy,” he whispered in her ear; his voice low and husky, “so let’s make up our canceled plans tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C0l0rCoded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0l0rCoded/gifts).



> this fic has nothing to do with valentine's day even though it's published on feb 14th; it's just me being a massive procrastinator unable to finish it last year so--oh why the heck am i writing this.
> 
> disclaimer: hetalia (c) hidekaz himaruya. no profit gained from this fic. aph indonesia is my oc based off the actual country and the concept of hetalia. explicit sex; the rating alone should've told you. if you're under 17 please do not read. married!nethernesia.
> 
> for C0l0rCoded who beta'd this fic and suffered together with me in this ship :'D without her help this fic will never see the light.
> 
> tumpah ruah -- spilled all over
> 
> recommended song: strangeness and charm - florence + the machine

“If there is nothing else, I expect to see the report on Monday.”

Dries hung up, loosening his broken white tie before taking it off. He left the office earlier than usual, eager to start his weekend. After all, his wife said she would be spending it in his house. Alas, phone calls never end. He just finished his third call, but less than a minute later his phone rang again. Ignoring wasn’t an option, as they were work matters. Internally sighing, he picked it up.

In the midst of talking, Nesia arrived. She waved at him, which he returned with a nod, before she disappeared into the kitchen bringing a shopping bag with her. Dries rushed through the call, but before he hung up another popped in.

 _These people are incompetent_. He’d have to have a word with their superiors come Monday.

His jaw became tired by the fourth call. What’s with these people calling him off work anyway? He knew the matters they brought up were urgent, yet he also knew other people could handle it instead of him, albeit not as well. He sat on the dining table, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface to let out some frustration as he explained the details of an exhibition to the caller. A cup of warm tea was suddenly pushed into his view, prompting him to turn. What he saw made him nearly drop his phone.

His wife, who usually clothed herself in a conservative manner, wore a tight black mini dress with a low neckline that bared her cleavage. A knotted ribbon on the midriff connected the upper part of the dress together. It accentuated her curves well, making her silhouette resemble an hourglass. Nesia was leaning towards him, and upon seeing his reaction her mouth was curled into a sly smile.

She purred, “I’ll be in the living room until you’re done.” With that she walked to the fridge, took a scoop of ice cream, then left. Before she passed the doorway, Nesia blew her husband a kiss.

Dries’ eyes followed her until the long haired woman seated herself on the couch, both legs rested on a footstool without taking off her black high heels. She reclined, giving him an unobstructed view of her chest. Her ice cream bowl was placed on her lap, from which she ate leisurely.

She laid down what she had been hiding from public eye, both literally and figuratively, solely for him. Anticipation and hunger rose within him, seizing his attention from work and anchoring him to her. Their eyes met. She was taunting him.

 _Come and get me_.

The voice on the other end of the phone became no more than a nuisance. Damn it, he had left work early specifically for this reason and Dries wasn’t going to let these inept mortals ruin his weekend. Neglecting a panicked plea from his phone, he hung up.

“Done already?” Nesia asked, faking an innocent tone. “I thought you’re going to have more calls.”

Dries ignored her question, intending to kiss her but she stopped him by placing a hand on his lips.

“I want to finish my ice cream before it melts.”

He frowned and held her hand. “Put it in the fridge and finish it later.” Before he could kiss it, she pulled away.

“No, I want to eat now.” As if emphasizing, Nesia took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, twisting the spoon between her lips. Tonight she used a redder shade than her usual lipstick color. He had to admit it suited her better.

“Hurry up.” Rolling up his sleeves, he sat down. His shadow fell over her.

“Patience,” she scolded him, but her smile widened. Nesia lied down on the couch while her legs were placed on his lap. “Let me just enjoy this ice cream in peace.”

Dries opened his mouth to reply but his phone rang again. This time it sang an obnoxious tune he didn’t remember downloading to his phone. There was only one person who would do this-- _Yan_.

“Oops,” Nesia chuckled, pulling her feet. “Go get it.” His wife grinned watching him suppress a groan.

He ignored it for a while, but the ringing was persistent. Acquiescing, he took his phone in the kitchen. Noticing the still steaming cup Nesia gave earlier, Dries took a sip. It wasn’t his regular tea--it was ginseng with honey. Nice, yet unusual. He stared at the drink. Had she planned everything?

She was quite absorbed in savoring her ice cream...and she didn’t have to eat that slow and lick the spoon--

_Stop whatever you’re doing. Come to me._

Dries faced his kitchen to focus on the call and answered the phone, “ja--”

Yan’s cheerful voice boomed in his ear. “Broer, I’m on your porch! Open the door, please?”

“What--” He marched to the front door. Dries threw a glance at the couch where Nesia was staring at him, confused. They made an agreement that she would never show up in such a revealing dress when someone else was around. Which means she had to change, and their plan canceled again.

“No, Yan--you can’t come now. It’s a bad time.”

“...I’m lying.”

Dries’ steps halted. “Yan…”

“I just want to know if I can visit and have some brother-bonding time,” he continued. Yan was definitely whining on his end. “Looks like you can’t. Oh! How about tomorrow? Can I come over tomorrow and bother you for a day…?”

“I told you to make an appointment a week ahead, Yan,” Dries countered, turning to tell Nesia that she didn’t have to change her clothes. But she was still on the couch.

Her bowl was almost empty.

“I’ll call you later, alright?” he quickly hung up and turned off the phone. Nobody would be bothering him again.

“Is Yan going to visit…?” Nesia asked as Andries seated himself beside her and pulled her closer.

He pushed back her ponytail from her shoulder before nuzzling her neck. “He won’t.”

“I’m not done eating,” she protested, moving to create a gap between them. “Let me finish.”

“There’s only a spoonful left,” he pressed on. “It’s almost melted anyway.”

“So what if it’s almost melted?” Nesia retorted, fiery lips forming a pout. “It’s mine.”

“You took it from _my_ fridge,” Dries stated coldly, reaching for the spoon.

Nesia moved her hand away at the same time, colliding with his other hand and spilling the last bit of ice cream on her chest. Both were silent as the white chunk slid down towards her cleavage, threatening to stain the dress.

“An-- what are you--”

Andries quickly leaned and caught the ice cream with his tongue. She tensed on his touch; a muffled gasp escaped her mouth.

If she wanted to play a game, then he should join her.

Dries withdrew his tongue slightly, letting the ice cream chunk slide again. He squeezed the side of her chest to hold the ice cream atop Nesia’s supple breasts. Her breath hitched. Nevertheless, the melted ice still slid into her cleavage. He loosened his squeeze, allowing the vanilla chunk to fall further a little before he tightened it again.

“An…dries?” she murmured. There was an unspoken plea in her trembling voice. Her chest was visibly rising and falling. “It’s cold… could you take it away?”

She was looking at the ice cream with half-lidded eyes, mouth opening a little. His lips formed a smirk.

“...Please,” she whispered and avoided his gaze.

Dries ordered, “look at me.” His voice was low with a hint of a growl. His impatience was showing, but he would enjoy playing along with her for a while.

Nesia bit her lip. Her blush became more prominent as her eyes were directed back to him. “Please, Andries…” Her hand was on the back of his head, gently urging him to lean towards her chest once again.

He did as she wished. Her body heat wasn’t enough to melt it quickly, so Andries used his own breath to hasten it. Slowly he licked, letting the ice cream almost meeting the fabric before he swiped it off. Soft moans were heard as he gave her chest gentle squeezes, deliberately grazing her nipples through the dress.

Eventually, there was only a small chunk left. Dries used his thumb to wipe it from her skin before bringing it to her lips. She was stunned at first. Soon her mouth opened in response and sucked his thumb. It was bold, but he welcomed it nonetheless.

Once she released his finger, he wiped his lips using the same thumb. “Now you’re done.”

A faint smile appeared. She was blushing still.

“So the tables have turned.” He straightened his back, placing both spoon and bowl away from Nesia’s hands. Satisfaction seeped into his veins as he leaned into the sofa and observed her whole. Beside him, she sat oddly. One leg was dangling. Her dress was a tad messy on the front, courtesy of him.

She blinked, then avoided his eyes. Her hands were fiddling the rim of her neckline. “I...” his wife mumbled, tugging her ponytail, “I definitely didn’t expect that to happen.”

“That’s your own fault.” He pulled her on his lap, placing her legs on either side of his body. A couple of soft thuds were heard as Nesia took off her heels and let them fall to the floor. Dries ran a hand on her thigh, but the dress was too tight to his liking. She chose her wardrobe well, revealing yet preventing his hand from wandering too far. So he lingered, caressing her bare inner thigh. She shivered under his touch, her nails digging into his shoulder.

He pulled away, tracing her lower body. Dries brought himself closer to nuzzle her clavicle. The fragrant smell of spices was filling his lungs from her skin and hair. Her hand found its way to the back of his head, entangling its fingers with his golden strands.

_You’re making me impatient._

He wanted her. He wanted her now. It had been months since they last spent a night together. Calls and texts weren’t enough to quench his thirst, but their visits were too brief to unleash their needs and yearnings properly. She wrote him too much _I miss you_ and _see you soon_. They had rescheduled and canceled plans as their job left little room for quality time together. Neither of them wanted to move into the other’s house. This is what they chose to endure.

Nesia pushed him back a little, then lifted his chin before kissing him. Much to his surprise, she took the lead. She was demanding, pressing--the next thing he knew he was yielding to her kisses. He _craved_ this; the way she touched and seduced him. The dark eyed woman had more confidence than the time when they first saw each other in their underwear. She was so timid, so shy that she couldn’t string two words together before him.

But now, she led.

Once they broke apart to breathe, he undid the ribbon on her dress then pulled it down from her shoulders a bit. He did it swiftly, preventing Nesia from unbuttoning his dark blue shirt. “This is unfair,” she pouted.

_Let me see what’s beneath these clothes._

He kissed her deeply before she could protest further. For him, nothing beat the sight of his wife showing her desire, even though her words masked it. Her hand was tugging and lingering on his waist, prompting him to break the kiss. Dries let her unbuckle his belt while he rubbed her bare shoulder; her healthy skin was softer than his palm remembered.

Her hair, freed from her usual ponytail, was tangled with his fingers as he pulled her to a kiss. She placed both arms around his neck, shifting her position. The blond loved the intensity in her movements. She too craved him as much as he did. She too was hungry as much as he was.

The Indonesian woman whimpered when his lips grazed her breasts, her hips grinding against his. Dries stiffened a bit, realizing how stifled he was in his work clothes. As if reading his mind, Nesia unbuttoned his shirt. She was panting, but looked triumphant--a look that was soon erased when he went under her garment. His nimble finger slipped between her wet folds, then manicured nails raked on his chest, her hips bucking faster. He could tell she was tempted to slow down and surrender, but she gritted her teeth. Dark brown eyes twinkling with determination.

She mouthed, “not now,” and continued grinding. His hand was pushed back into the warm light of his living room. A muffled grunt slipped from his mouth as Dries captured her neck with his lips, sucking her skin. Nesia was burning in his arms, moaning louder in his ear, her hair a mess of sweat and darkness. The sheer heat of her body tempted him to move following her rhythm. The silk on her hips crumpled under his eager grasp. She pulled him by gripping the back of his head. Their gazes met.

_I know you want to surrender._

His arousal was rising, true, but he wouldn’t surrender. He gave her a smirk. His hand cupped her plump breast, and brought it to his mouth. He sucked her hardened nipple, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. She let out a high-pitched moan, followed by a breathy scold, “be gentle.” Andries had known her too well to understand that’s not what she meant, because he heard otherwise:

 _Rougher_.

Their hips were moving in sync. He sucked harder in response to her grinding, guttural moans joining her muffled ones. “Move,” Dries growled, but his voice was betraying his facade. He shut his eyes and buried his face on her chest. His pants had to go.

“I didn’t hear you,” she whispered in his ear. He gritted his teeth to suppress another moan. Her pace had slowed down, yet a mere whisper sent him further to the edge. “What... did you say?”

“...Move,” he repeated, this time sounded more like a plea. He couldn’t lift her, Nesia’s thighs were locked on the both sides of his body.

“Look at me.”

She ran her hand through his hair as her husband complied. Her glazed eyes repeated her command soundlessly. His flushed cheek was then caressed, sending flares into his nerves. She wouldn’t budge. He could keep playing stubborn but it wouldn’t change the end result.

“Move. Please,” he pleaded, heavily breathing.

She stood up, slightly wobbling. There was a change in her expression; the playful look softened into a tender longing as she helped him getting rid of his pants before taking off her dress. He observed her from head to toe; her tousled hair, the marks he left between her neck and firm breasts, crimson lips that descended on his in a chaste kiss that injected adrenaline into his veins. She nipped along his jaw, alternating between gentle and rough caresses as she traced the lines of his abdominal muscles until she reached between his thighs. He closed his eyes, focusing on her touch. Two fingers traced his shaft, from the base to the tip, back and forth in a slow manner. She encircled it with her fingers and squeezed gently. Her thumb grazed its base, bringing her body closer until he could hear her breathing.

Her brief kisses went further down following his trail of soft ashen hair--on his chest, where her palm took a time to rub his muscles, leaving nothing untouched. On his abdomen, where her kisses became demanding once more. Nesia was already kneeling when she kissed his cock slow and steady, her eyes fixed on him. His rationality grew dim in the distance, like a wayward satellite. Andries gripped the sofa’s edges, heart pounding madly against his ribs.

A moment later, he opened his eyes. “Nesia, stop.”

Trembling lips and dazed eyes greeted him, wishing to continue. Nevertheless, she obeyed. Brown hands were placed on his knees, caressing him upwards as she returned to his lap. His wife’s skin was warm, feverish on his biceps.

“I missed you.”

He kissed her in response, his tongue easily slipping into her mouth. While she was still in a daze, Andries took hold of Nesia’s waist and laid her on the armrest. Her mouth was opened in surprise, but no protest came out. For a moment they did nothing but staring and gathering as much air as they could. She smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry I changed plans often.”

“Nesia…” He leaned down, tracing her soft and scarred skin. “I know your work can be chaotic.” A finger grazed her folds, and she whimpered in his arms. “We are both busy,” he whispered in her ear; his voice low and husky, “so let’s make up our canceled plans tonight.” His kiss was tender, letting her rest while keeping the moment aflame. The rationality inside him refused to let go of the rein, slowing down his movements to savor it properly.

His wife took the cue; her hands slow-danced on his skin, and her thighs parted more to accommodate his long fingers. Eventually they left, and the gap between them grew as he set his sight downward.

“Dries.”

He heard his name and something else: _I need you now._ The sheer knowing of Nesia had been looking forward to this very moment made his heart race even faster. Carefully he lowered himself, and slowly pushed until he was fully inside her. She was warm and wet, like scorching earth drenched in sizzling storm, and he welcomed her embrace.

Small brown hands were on his back and biceps, roaming his muscles and scratching them whenever he thrusted her depths. He reached below her abdomen, tracing and seeking until he found her nub. Nesia cried out his name when he rubbed it in circular motion. She was so primal; forgetting the manner, modesty and shyness she often carried around. Beads of sweat gathered above her eyebrows, eyes clenched shut as her mouth endlessly voicing how much she needed his touch.

Explosions started within him. Small, quickly spreading, filling him with bliss. She was becoming too much for his senses. He could tell even the faintest difference of her skin’s texture without looking; where she was soft, where she was marred, and the lines where they were sewn together. On every place their skins met, jolts of pleasure were shot into his core. It was maddening, blinding, driving him over the edge.

“Nesia--” his breath hitched, catching her attention, “I--” but he didn’t have to finish his sentence. She understood just fine.

“You don’t have to--” she gasped as he shifted on the sofa. “An-- inside is... fine.”

He drew her for a wilder and harsher kiss. Her lower lip was bit, his hand gripped her hip upwards to the waist. Desperation dripped from her moans; her breaths quickened, and muscles tightened.

“Andries,” she murmured helplessly while grasping his golden strands, her lips lingered on his neck, leaving kisses of hot air that made him delirious. Nesia arched her back and let out a delightful scream when Dries gave her nub a harsh stroke. She called and called him, each name bore a new level of madness until her voice broke into a cry. Once, twice, thrice. Her hips rocked, her body shook in his arms, and nails carved scarlet lines on his pale surface. He growled into her shoulder as she locked her legs on his back.

He tasted every inch of her body within his reach, savoring her thoroughly and burning the sensation into his memory. Even the syllables of her name felt ecstatic on his tongue and lips. He shuddered, jerking his hips against hers. Guttural noise slipped from his throat as he came inside her, haze clouded his mind from everything else except her. He felt like crumbling, if not for her small hands keeping him intact.

As the waves relented from him, their breaths slowed down gradually. Their storms dissipated, his back sank once more into the sofa, with her still lying beside him. They both were wheezing and panting, to catch their breaths after their long-sought reunion. He was stroking her hair gently when she spoke in a raspy voice.

“We should’ve... done this in bed.”

Andries kissed the crown of her head, hugging her. “Too tired to walk?”

Nesia lifted her face to meet his, then nodded. “Can we stay here for a while?”

“Sure.” Half-lidded green eyes observed her round face; full lips and flushed cheeks that never failed to invite a kiss. He was tracing her jawline when she leaned against his chest. Her warmth like a hearth in a homely home.

His universe whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think :)


End file.
